An operating system generally comprises a surface realizing component (which comprises a display drive or a display system) therein to provide a uniform interface for accessing video apparatuses/drives at a lower level by a surface application program at an upper level. The surface application program may call the surface realizing component to realize the display of contents such as videos, pictures and subtitle. For a file that needs to be decoded, the application program may assign the file to a middleware (e.g., a play framework, a picture display framework or the like) to be decoded by the middleware and then the decoded file is displayed by calling the surface realizing component.
In the prior art, a display application layer (the surface application program and/or the middleware) directly calls the surface realizing component. For example, in a Linux system, a drive program V412 provides a set of interface specifications for video apparatus programs under Linux. Chip manufacturers can achieve the interface of a V412 drive and a display apparatus according to the interface definition. The display application layer can achieve the display of videos, subtitle and pictures or the like by calling a Video-associated interface of the V412 drive. A display control part in the display application layer needs to directly interface with the surface realizing component. If the surface realizing component needs to be replaced, or interfaces/parameter configuration of the surface realizing component vary (e.g., being implanted onto different chips), then the display application layer needs to be modified with a high complexity and a poor flexibility.